Para Todos Que Soy
by FuuMegami
Summary: Fic de una canción corta de Fuu y de Ferio basada en la primera estación


Ja ja, no podría ayudar sino escribir a otra canción de Fuu+Ferio fic. Este su cortocircuito del kinda, ocurre después de que restablezcan al segundo dios de Rune. La canción pertenece el A*Teens por supuesto. Y.... I no poseer ninguno si él ja ja

La historia no dedicó a Zazu ningún Miko, Kahna, ' causa ella un ventilador & de A*Teens Fuu y de Ferio. También esta historia se dedica a mi novio, que me ama para todos que soy.   
  


Para Todos Que Soy 

Por: FuuMegami   
  


Esa noche, después de restablecer al segundo dios de Rune, Fuu no podía dormir. Ella moría el interior que se preguntaba si Ferio estaba realmente bien, después de qué Innova había hecho a él. Ella había prometido la falta Hikaru y la falta Umi que ella no se iría y no entraría en la búsqueda de él. 

Ella se incorporó y controló para ver si estaban dormidas, tan pronto como ella fuera segura ella escurrió de cama. Ella rápidamente y después vistió snuck fuera de la puerta. Una punzada de la culpabilidad la golpeó, ella realmente sabía que ella no debe escurr. Pero ella tuvo que cerciorarse de que él estuviera bien... 

Así pues, en la obscuridad ella fue a una cueva, apenas un dígito binario más lejos de el que ella compartió con Hikaru y Umi. Ella tenía una sensación que Ferio estaba en uno no a la llanura lejana. Bastante seguro, allí él estaba en la primera cueva abajo. Él era despierto, apenas mirando fijamente para arriba el techo de la cueva, él articuló su nombre.   
  


Estoy apesadumbrado, hecho le la sensación apesadumbrada   
  


Ayer por la noche, vine a casa demasiado tarde 

Y tú allí esperaba 

Sé, él soy fácil de llamar 

Conjeturo que no pensaba en tú 

No es que no cuido 

Usted debe conocerme mejor ahora   
  


" sé que debo haber utilizado por lo menos el orb. " Ella susurró. 

Ferio todavía se incorporó, él rojo de las mejillas de la fiebre. " cuáles son tú que hace aquí? " 

" tuve que cerciorarme de que usted fuera aceptable... Después... Después debido a mí el Innova-innova-san intentó lastimarle. " Ella dijo en una voz suave, una que sonaba como ella podría romperse en todo momento. 

" le dije que para olvidarse sobre mí, tú no me oyera? " Ferio dicho obstinado. 

Fuu cabeceado. " . Y sé que es porque yo y el apuro yo le consiguieron en ése que tú me dijo olvidarse. Pero tú ve Ferio, yo no puede olvidarse de tú. "   
  


Estoy apesadumbrado si le hice solo y triste 

Estoy apesadumbrado que le hice malo de la sensación 

Qué estoy intentando decir 

No soy siempre esa manera 

Ámeme tan para todos que soy   
  


Ferio sacudarió su cabeza. " no está sobre ése... " 

" lastimé sus sensaciones cuando le asumí y el Sara-sara-san estaba romantically implicado. Le soplé apagado porque mis sensaciones estuvieron lastimadas. " Fuu dicho como rasgones comenzó a llenar sus ojos. 

Ferio se cruzó los brazos, pero su expresión ablandó. " estoy apesadumbrado si le hice la sensación mal Fuu-chan... " 

" hágale sin embargo deseo para que se olvide sobre tú? " Fuu pedido como ella agarró el orb. 

" estoy apesadumbrado si esto le lastima, si hace le la sensación triste. Tú sabe que nunca haría algo similar si no tuve que. " 

" Ferio, esto le significa no me ama? Porque soy un caballero mágico? Porque tengo otro destino? " Fuu dicho como ella comenzó a temblar. 

" sí. Um... Bien, seguro, el destino tiene un heck de mucho a hacer con él que esté para seguro. " Ferio contestado.   
  


Sé que me olvido a menudo 

Para decir que le amo 

Y lamento sí verdad 

Los tiempos que puede ser que le haya lastimado esa manera 

No es que no cuido 

Tú debe conocerme mejor ahora   
  


" así pues, tú puede amarme solamente porque soy lindo, y tengo una sonrisa agradable. Pero debido a mi destino, usted no puede amarme para todos que soy? " Fuu pidió sonar así que lastímelo que rasgó su corazón aparte. 

Ferio mordido abajo en su labio, ella no sabía esto lo lastimaba también? Tuvo que ser incluso peor para él, sabiendo que era él que los separaba. 

" Fuu-chan.... " Ferio se arrastró apagado, él no tenía nada decir. Ningunas palabras para decir exactamente lo que él deseó. 

" ... Le amo... Pero Fuu... " Él intentó en inútil decirle. 

Ella caminó más cerca, " quizás él sería la mejor si usted tomó detrás el orb. Me recordará solamente tú. La manera que chispea la joya en él me recordará siempre sus ojos de oro profundos. Y es superficie lisa me recuerda un qué transmisor liso tú realmente es. Y recordaré siempre sus palabras cuando usted me lo dio... " Fuu dicho como sonrisa pequeña graced sus labios.   
  


Verdad, puedo defender las cosas que lo hago 

Aunque sé la llanura profunda yo han hecho mal 

Pero cuando el calor viene abajo de él es tú

(es tú) ese los mantienes yo que continúa   
  
  
  
  
  


" le dije olvidarse sobre mí. . Y pensé que haría que tú me odia, especialmente la manera que escurr. Era seguro que significado le me odiaría. Y tú se olvidaría rápidamente. " Ferio dijo como él alcanzó lentamente hacia fuera y tocó su cara. 

Ella inclinó su cabeza y sonrió. " olvídese de una cara como el tuyo? Las sus cicatrices, sus ojos, tú sonríe. La manera que tú habla, cómo usted goza el hacer sea se ruboriza. El Oh Ferio, todas esas cosas se quema en mi memoria, yo podría nunca olvidarse. " 

" entonces si tú tiene las memorias, usted no me necesita. " Y con ese Ferio la besó en los labios, y después fue ido de dio en un flash. 

" amante de I tú Ferio, " Fuu susurró.   
  


Estoy apesadumbrado si le hice solo y triste 

Estoy apesadumbrado que le hice malo de la sensación 

Qué estoy intentando decir 

No soy siempre esa manera 

Ámeme tan para todos que soy   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
